The Price for Pleasure Pain
by RaitonDragon
Summary: Sasuke goes to Orochimaru in order to protect his precious people back in Konoha. Two years later he finds his brother and best friend used and abused by Orochimaru. How will Konoha and Suna react? How far will Sasuke and the others go to help heal family? Pairings: SakuSasu, NaruHina, ShikaTem, NejiTen and InoDei.
1. To Protect You

Hay people check it out I've got a new story. Well you see I was walking down the road of life when suddenly a plot bunny pops up and hits me really hard on the head. Well ever since then it won't leave me alone so I had to write this story. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it.

Oh on another note I was previously known as JakesDancingPartner15. So if you follow my other story but have kept me on authors alert sorry for the inconvenience.

Warning: This story contains hints of rape, drug abuse and extreme angst. This story however does not contain Yaoi, Yuri or harem.

The story will not have parings now but it will later, way later. They are: Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, Deidara/Ino, Shikamaru/Temari, Shino/Fu, Itachi/Hana, Neji/Tenten, Kakashi/Anko, Kurenia/Asuma, Kiba/Ayame, Gaara/Matsuri, Lee/Shino, Choji/OC and kunkuro will stay a ladies man. So you have been warned. But if you don't like the parings it's OK because they are unimportant in this story and only hints of them are mentioned.

Sasuke goes to Orochimaru in order to protect his precious people back in Konoha Two years later he finds Naruto Strapped to Orochimaru bed as the snake's personal toy. How will Sasuke heal such a broken soul?

* * *

The Price for Pleasure; Pain

_Why can't you understand? Naruto! I you are like a brother to me. I want to be with you. To protect you. To protect Sakura. My family. My precious people. You two are the only things that keep me sane. That is why I must go! I must get stronger. For you, for Sakura._

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

_Please understand I'm hurting too. This is for the best._

_For Naruto and Sakura._

"CHIDORI!"

"RASANGAN!"

* * *

The valley of The End. A place where Legends fought. A place where the greatest of rivals collided. A place of Glory and yet a place of blood-shed. A place where good and evil, Yin and Yang, Love and hate, darkness and light, all clashed.

But these thought were less likely to enter the mind of one silver haired Junín who departed the dense forest and entered the clearing. A small dog by his side. Pukken was his name. The sky here was filled with clouds. The valley was completely silent. Nothing but the soft pitter-patter of rain could be heard here. Had someone died? It felt like that. The heavens seemed to be crying.

"Kakashi!" the small dog addressed the man, "I don't understand. The rain has washed their scent. It ends right here."

"Are they dead?" The man asked. Despite the lack of emotions in his voice he was scared.

"No. If they were dead, there would at least be a body here."

_So much for comfort. _The man thought as he climbed to the top of one of the statues. The statues that represented the greatest of all Senju's the first Hokage. Upon reaching the top, the man found nothing there. Well nothing except a headband. A headband worn by all proud leaf ninjas, those who protect the Will of Fire.

"This is Naruto's" the dog confirmed, "But wait I smell someone else. Other then Sasuke's scent, this thing smells of snakes." When he heard this the man's only visible eye widened.

"Orochimaru!" The man said with so much venom in his voice that the dog actually whimpered. Then after a few moments of contemplation the masked man jumped and gracefully landed on the other statue. The one that belonged to Uchina Madara. There he found another headband, quite similar to the one he found a few minutes ago. The only difference being that it had a slash right across the symbol that represented Konoha.

"This one is definitely Sasuke's" Pukken confirmed yet again, "But don't smell Orochimaru on this one."

"Can you track them?"

"Sorry Kakashi. Like I said before the rain has washed away whatever scent was lingering here."

"My Students." Kakashi said in a weak voice, "I've failed them. If only I had gotten here a bit earlier, it's all my fault."

"You did your best." The dog stated, "There is no point in regretting what's happened. There is nothing we can do but report back to the Hokage."

As much as Kakashi wanted to protest. He knew the dog was right. There was no point in dwelling on what had happened. There was nothing he could do, but go home, pray his students were alright and plot the next move.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Uh! What is that sound?_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_What's going on?_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_There is that annoying sound again._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Why does my head hurt so badly?_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Uh! That noise! Make it stop._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Why is it so dark here?_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Make it stop!_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_My chest! Why does it hurt?_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_That annoying sound again._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Why cant I breath properly._

_Beep! BEEP! BEEP!_

_Damn it's getting louder._

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_My lungs. There burning._

_BEEEEP! BEEEEEP!_

_Stop the pain! Stop the pain!_

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

_ZAP!_

"We have a response."

"Charge him again."

_ZAP!_

"The heart rate is stabilizing."

"His breathing is going back to normal."

"Thank goodness; I didn't want to lose a new experiment now."

"Orochimaru-sama! You should be proud. Sasuke-kun did quite a number on him. His left lung is almost non-existent."

"Yessss I'm quite proud of my SSSSASSUKE-KUN. But then again this boy is no lesssss. Surviving on only his left lung."

"It's such a miracle. This can only be described as either a medical breakthrough done by his body. Or the Kyuubi is just merely keeping him alive."

"Either way Kabuto, with enough experimentation and studying we will be able to find out soon enough."

"Orochimaru-sama if you don't mind me asking is he here for more than just experimentation?"

"Yessss I have brought him here for many things."

"I'm just curious other then study, why is he here?"

"Well let's just say I find young boys more sexually appealing then the most exotic of women. Well that and once I have completely broken he will be a perfect gift for Sssakuke-kun. After all it is a known fact that the Sharingan is powerful enough to control a biju. I just merely want to test the theory."

"You are sick as always."

"Ah Sasori! You've been quite throughout the entire conversation. What seems to be the matter?"

"You old snake, you know me. I only speak when I deem it necessary. Anyways about the boy I brought you-"

"Yes the one with the rare Kekki Genki-"

"I expect quick results through you studies."

"Of course I never disappoint. Deidara was his name."

"Yes when you're done with him I expect him to be the perfect tool for war."

"Of course!"

"Oh and one more thing. Expect me in a month or two. I've got another delivery to make."

"Who or what is it?"

"The Shakaku vessel. Before I hand him over to Leader-sama, I want you to study him."

* * *

_The footsteps are residing. Now is my chance to run. _With that single thought a pair of cerulean blue eyes opened for the first time, in a while, to observe the world around them for the first time. This world, it was dull. The owner of the eye noted that he was in a room of sorts. The room was filled with shadows. The only source of light came from a candle, burning to the boy's right.

Taking a look around the boy realized that he was in a hospital room of some sort. But for some reason unlike a normal hospital room this room was small and it looked like it was located underground or in a deep cave.

After staring at the room for a few more moments, The boy decided it was high time he made a run for it. So mustering up all the energy he could, he tried to sit up. But for some reason for some reason he found that something held him down to the bed. Looking down at his body he then noticed straps over lapping his arms, legs, chest and lower torso. Someone tied him to the bed.

Desperate to leave this room he began to struggle.

"There issss no point in doing that Naruto-kun." He heard a snake like voice in the far left of the room. A dark figure stood there almost hidden by the shadows. Upon recognizing the snake like man, clear blue eyes widened in panic. How did he not notice the figure before? Now even more desperate the boy tried struggling again, but to no avail.

"Like I said Naruto-kun, there is no point in doing that. These are special chakra enhanced straps. Not even your precious Hokage Lady Tsunade could break through them." While still speaking Orochimaru had slowly made his way to Naruto. By the time he finished his statement the Sanin was sitting at the edge of the boy's bed.

"What do you want from me?" The boy growled. But the man just calmly sat there and studied the boy with his calculating gaze. Then raising his hand, the man began to rub circles onto the boy's bare chest. This just made the fox-boy more anger. "What are you doing? Stop it."

"You belong to me now Naruto-kun." The man's voice scared the boy to no extent. There was something in the man's voice. Whatever it was; deep, dark and hungry. "You are mine and only mine. You serve me and only me. I want everything from you."

Orochimaru pressed his bigger body over Naruto's smaller one. Then with one swift movement blew out the candle.

The cerulean blue eyes could see nothing but darkness.


	2. Don't Touch Me

Ok folks this is chapter number two.

I don't own Naruto.

Well…. And…. Um….. that's it… on with the show.

Don't Touch Me

The next time the young blue eyes opened, like the time before, they saw nothing but darkness. Well not total darkness; like before a dim light shone from the candle situated at the right side of the bed. For a few moments the boy observed the candle; watching the flame flicker and sway on top of the wax head.

Then suddenly, like someone had tipped a bucked of cold water over his head, the memories of the night before came flooding back to him. As soon as they came the blond boy curled up into a small ball and began shivering; partly from fear and partly from disgust.

_No that didn't happen!_ The boy tried to comfort himself; _this can't be it this is not my fate!_

FLASH BACK

"Kuku," the snake man laughed, "For one so young you have such a beautiful body Naruto-kun."

"Stop it! Stop touching me!" the boy screamed as he felt two cold hands run up and down his back. The boy could not see anything; it was completely dark. But he was quite sure that the Sanin could see him quite clearly. "Stop it! Get off of me! Where is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke! You're worried about Sasuke-kun. Kuku. He should be the least of your worries my pet."

"Leave me alone! Get off of me I'm not your pet!" The boy tried to struggle but he was being held down by the straps and the man's iron grip, "Leave me alone! Go away! Go away!"

Finally irritated by the boy's weak struggles the snake man gave his golden locks a tight tug. The boy yelped but before he could do anything he felt something soft and slimy slide into his mouth.

Naruto like most children his age was untainted by evil things such as lust, greed and hatred. Thus he didn't know what Orochimaru was doing when he shoved his tongue into his mouth. However Naruto frustration soon turned into desperation as his week lungs screeched for air.

Sensing this, the man gave one final lick to those plum lips and then let go. As soon as he did that Naruto grasped for air just like a fish out of water.

"So innocent…" the Sanin mumbled, "So pure, so clean, so desirable, so…. Breakable."

"Let…. Me…. Go…." Naruto managed to say between breadths.

"Let you go? Kuku! On the contrary this is your new life now Naruto-kun."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mine now Naruto-kun. Mine and only mine. You belong to me and only me!" With one swift movement Orochimaru tore off the boy's shirt and began to plant hungry kisses along the boy's neck; travelling down his shirt. At this point Naruto, despite the straps, began struggling again.

"Stop it let me go!" He shirked.

"Not a chance you belong with me now, this is your fate now." Orochimaru hissed, "The sooner you accept it, the easier it will be for you… although your life is going to be far from easy." With a quick movement of hands just like before Orochimaru ripped off Naruto's pants and said boy not just screamed but screeched his lungs out.

"Get off of me you snake!" Screamed the helpless boy. But Orochimaru's lust filled desires were far intense to comply. With the same speed he removed Naruto's clothes; he removed his own as well.

Naruto himself didn't know what was scarier. The fact that he didn't know what horrors awaited him next or the fact that there was a naked Sanin pressing on top of him. Orochimaru now began to rub his now extremely hard organ on Naruto's thigh very close to the boy's own.

After that he squeezed the boy's small chest muscle so hard that the twelve year old flinched and began groaning in pain. When he let go some of the places where his fingers attacked swelled up, turning red and blue.

"Somebody help me." Naruto wailed his voice was dry and week due to all the screaming he had done no more than a few minutes ago. Orochimaru pressed himself even closer, if possible, to the boy.

Then he proceeded to lock his lips a second time with the boy's. Then while in the process, he also began fingering Naruto's cork. The poor boy moaned in pain against the snake master's lips, but as soon as he heard the sound said master got, to put it simply, 'turned on' even more.

Letting go of the child's lips once again he began to nibble and lick the boy's skin and moving lower and lower. By this time Naruto felt so helpless and so tired that he actually stopped struggling and laid still.

Orochimaru began nibbling on the boy's nipples. But not finding any satisfaction in this action. He bit the boy's nipple so hard that the skin tore and he could taste the blood. Naruto began to cry and shout again but having no more energy to struggle laid absolutely still.

Then the Sanin began sucking on the blood that came out from the skin. Naruto began to grasp for breadths yet again. But the Sanin didn't stop there. He started fingering with the boy's organ yet again then taking those same fingers he shoved them into Naruto's mouth. Due to this the boy began to cough and choke badly.

Just like how lust was rolling of in waves from Orochimaru, in the same way pain, anger, frustration and embarrassment vibrated through the boy. But sadly for the ninja boy and to the pleasure of the old one; the night was still very young.

END FLASHBACK

_No! No! No! This can't be my fate I won't let this happen. I have to keep my promise to Sakura-chan. I have to get out of here!___

Looking around the boy tried to feel for something, anything in the pitch blackness and void that would now be his world for a long time. Slowly and steadily the small shaking hands moved around the bed feeling its surroundings.

"Looking for something Naruto-kun?" A sooth voice sounded from the darkness. Upon hearing this voice, the said boy's body racked in fierce shivers. "Now, now are you cold?"

"St-St-Stay away Fr-from m-me you sssnake, E-Ero-Sanin and Kakashi-sensei will come and get me Th-then y-you-you're in t-trouble." Mentally the boy cursed his own inability to speak properly.

"My! My! Naruto-kun you don't sound that confident."

"Th-They'll come, I-I-I know it!"

"We'll see about that." Naruto felt light fingers trace the skin on the nape of his neck and run slowly down his forearm. That's when he realized the fact that he was as naked as the day he was born and was completely exposed to the unknown world surrounding him.

At this realization, and to Orochimaru's amusement, the boy began shaking like a leaf. Meanwhile the Sanin observed the boy with lust filled eyes. The boy was so beautiful and he belonged to him. Leaning in Orochimaru prepared himself to kiss the boy and have a repeat of last night's pleasures….

When…..

Knock! Knock!

"Orochimaru-sama!" A soft voice could be heard.

"What is it Kabuto?" The now disappointed Sanin hissed.

"Sorry to disturb you, but, Master, Sasuka-kun has finally arrived."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the middle of the soggy rice fields of rice country stood the ever emotionless Uchiha Sasuke, looking around at what was supposedly his new home. After running for a little over a week directly after his intense battle with Naruto to say that the raven head was tired would be an understatement.

_I'm finally far away from Sakura and Naruto. I'm finally away from home._

The word home echoed through the youngest Uchiha's mind. Home was where Sakura and Naruto were, with both his Lover and brother respectively. He had moved away from them, Away from his family and friends….. Away from his home.

FLASHBACK

"Stop! Sasuke-kun." A voice cried out in the death of the night. It was around mid night and not a soul was awake, well except for the two young lovers standing under the only street lamp laminated in the city at the moment.

"Yeah Sakura?" He replied without turning around. He didn't want to face her, He didn't want to see into her eyes. Not now, not ever. Especially after the stunt he was going to pull now. He just wasn't worthy enough too.

"Sasuke please don't go." Her voice sounded so sweet under the summer night, and he cherished every word she said, who knows when he'd be able to see her again? "You can't leave me Sasuke. I love you. You're all Naruto and I have. Please Sasuke-kun."

"You know why I have to leave Sakura." He replied in a monotonous voice.

"But Sasuke-kun we are all family." Her voice pleaded, "We'll protect one another, and we'll grow stronger together."

"I'm sorry Sakura. But this is the only way I can protect you two." Then in a flash he stood behind her. He stood so close that his nose was literally buried into her pink hair. Inhaling deeply he took in her scent. Her scent matched the meaning of her name; Cherry Blossoms.

"I always have and always will love you." The smile on her face was so beautiful that it actually shot pangs of pain through Sasuke's heart.

"I love you too Sakura." He whispered and kissed her cheek lightly. A silent tear fell down Sakura's cheek, at the same time Sasuke struck her on her nerve and rendered her unconscious. "Arigatou."

END FLASHBACK

Blinking away the tears that threatened to spill, Sasuke took a deep breath and continued on his way.

_There is no point in turning back now. Not when I'm so close anyways. They don't need to suffer. Naruto has experienced so much pain in his life already he doesn't need more. Sakura's too innocent to bare any. Yes I have to get stronger for them. There is no turning back now._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of chapter two. I'm quite happy with this chapter. On another note I think the second flashback is sadder than the first one. But that's just me. Tell me what you guys think. I would really appreciate the reviews.


	3. Your not alone

OK a few things before you start reading:

1. I don't own Naruto.

2. I'd like to thank BDG420 for pointing out my mistake i really appreciate it.

3. Just to warn you guys ...again. This story is not always going to be centered around Naruto and Sasuke. Other characters are going to come in and some chapters are going to be dedicated to them.

4. I have a very, VERY odd updating schedule so bare with me. Thank You.

* * *

The land of Rice was a small land. Compared to the five element nations it was puny it was even considered small to the other minor Shinobi nations. Now somewhere in that small land lied a cave. Although at first glance it looked like any ordinary bear cave; It wasn't. It was a lair for gigantic snakes.

It is rumored that whoever went even a hundred metes close to that lair they would be swallowed whole by a huge snake. However snakes weren't the only things that occupied that lair. For you see that lair was also an under ground facility. If a person did manage to come close to the lair he or she could hear screaming.

Not just any screaming. This was the sound of utter despair that belonged to a particular blond boy. Any normal person who would hear his scream would probably faint due to the intensity of pain it carried. But of course the silver haired scientist who experiment on this boy remained unaffected by them.

The blue eyed boy was chained to a straight wooden chair. This was not any ordinary chair. In fact if you asked Ibiki, Konoah's best torture specialist, about this chair. He himself would admit that this chair was used as a last resort to break the most hardened of criminals. For you see this deadly chair had wires attached to it.

These wires generated a strong jolt of electricity. But it didn't stop there. These wires were attached to small iron clips, these clips were further on connected to a jumble of smaller wires, which went on to become attached to the spine and skull of a certain blonde.

As electricity entered the spine he boy's eyes rolled backwards into his head and his body began jolting into fits of seizures. After two minutes the currents stopped and so did the seizures. The blond now closed his eyes, his head hung to the side and saliva began dripping from his mouth.

"I hoped you learnt your lesson." Kabuto said while adjusting his lenses, "This should have thought you not to answer back to me boy."

"Hahaha," The blond boy chocked out a small broken laugh, "M-m-my m-mouth, m-my Ra-rules bab-bastard."

"Oh really?" Kabuto was getting quite angry now. He had been trying to experimenting on this boy for a couple of days now but he kept fighting back. So collecting all his anger the gave the blond a really hard punch to the gut. Immediately the boy threw up a stream of blood. "Bitch well see for how long."

"Kukukuku," As snake like voice sounded from the darkness, "This is the first time I've seen you loose your patience Kabuto."

"Forgive me Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied.

"It's alright just make sure your anger does not cloud your judgment." Orochimaru said coolly.

"Hai master, it will not be a hinderence to me." The medic-nin promised.

"Good not leave the boy for a while and go attend to Sasuke-kun he can be very demanding at times." The snake man commanded.

"Yes master." With that reply the He-bi disappeared from the sights of the blond boy who had been watching the entire exchange. Turning to the blonde the medic-nin said, "You should be lucky i don't have any more time to waste on you."

Then he walked to he blond boy and opened his chains and harshly pulled the boy to his feet. But having zero strength in his body the boy fell flat on the floor with a painful groan. Shrugging to himself Kabuto picked up one of the boy's leg and began dragging him with no efforts down the halls.

The blond boy heard a gate open and in a jerky movement he felt himself being flung in to a room. When he landed on the uneven concrete surface known as the ground his body racked into more seizures. The silver haired Jonin only laughed and locked the gates of the cell.

* * *

_Drip, __Drip, Drip,_

Naruto awoke to the sound of liquid dripping down. Turning to his left in the dim light he a tube connected to his hand with an IV. An IV is he in the hospital? Did Tsunade Obaa-Chan come to save him? Is he safe?

But before his happiness could be registered his mind noticed that the room he was in was dark. It had only one candle illuminating it. Dark. The word clicked in Naruto's mind. It was always dark.

Why was it always dark? Was his life always doomed to darkness? It was always dark and there was always that one candle burning with that stupid flame that never seemed to last. To Naruto the flame seemed to be mocking him. IT just kept flickering and dancing on the tip of the candle.

Why was it doing that? Why was it so carefree? Didn't it know he was suffering? What reason did have to shine, although dimly, but shine none the less? He hated it. Coming to think of it Naruto was beginning to hate a lot of things.

He hated this bed; he was always lying on this had bed, he hated the chains; they wont let him escape this hard prison he always laid on, he hated snakes they were always touching him. Why were they touching him? He hated the fact that he was naked; he felt so exposed, so cold, where were his clothes?

_Drip, drip, drip, _

Worst of all he hated this IV the was attached to his arm. It was connected to this long tube that in turn was connected to a bag of clear green liquid. Kabuto, Naruto vaguely remembered, had told him that he wanted to run some tests on him, something about seeing how his body would respond to drugs.

"Finally awake again i see." A cold and slightly amused voice sounded in the dark. It was true that as of late Naruto slept a lot He felt exhausted and after every passing second he felt even more tired than before. The energy and stamina which he used to posses never seemed to enter him anymore.

"Your becoming very lazy Naruto kun." Kabuto said. Naruto was already feeling sleepy. Very, very sleepy. Now his eyes began to drop. "Orochimaru is getting tired of your unresponsiveness. Surprising as it is he wants his room to himself for a while now so slave I'm going to shift you-"

Naruto didn't hear anymore. Sleep had clouded his but it was also true that he had stopped struggling against that bastard snake. After the first seven times he found fighting back useless. As a matter of fact it was less painful if he laid perfectly still. But of course the last thought that drifted into his mind before he fell into a deep sleep was that he was finally getting out of this room.

* * *

"Wake up."

_Who's that? _Naruto thought.

"Come on wake up already." The voice sounded again.

_No i want to sleep. _

"Get the fuck up already." The voice yelled. The harshness in the voice scared Naruto and his eyes snapped opened to yet again a dark world. By now his eyes had adjusted very well to the darkness. So immediately he began to scan his surroundings.

He was in a cell of some sort. It was very narrow, had a low ceiling and was made of bricks. To the right was an iron gate and on the other side of the iron gate was a lantern shining well dimly as it hung from a nail from the wall.

Sitting opposite Naruto was boy, no wait a girl, no he couldn't make out of what gender this person sitting opposite him belonged to. The person had long blond hair and a curvy face but a second ago he sounded like a teenage boy.

"Hay why are you staring at me?" The person asked abruptly. Naruto immediately looked down. To his defense he didn't realize that he was staring.

"S-S-So-rrey." Naruto's voice was barely audible He was scared, no scratch that he was terrified. He wasn't sure weather or not this person would hurt him. Yet curiosity conquers all thus he asked, "A-are ya-you a-a bi-boy or a-a gi-ger-girl?"

"A GIRL!" The person screamed again causing Naruto to flinch, "OH HELL NO I'M A HUNDRED PERCENT GUY UN!"

"Sorry." Naruto panicked. Oh great now he got him mad. Naruto feared he might be in a deep trouble now. "I didn't mean to anger you please don't hurt me i sorry."

Silent tears started falling down Naruto's face and he tried very hard not to sob loudly. Mean while the older boy who sat opposite him stared at the younger one. Quite perplexed, he wondered what just happened.

"Uh listen please don't cry," The elder boy tried to calm Naruto down. The boy didn't stop crying so the teenager as an attempt to calm him down reached out to him.

Naruto looked at his hand and immediately curled up into a small ball. Rocking back and forth his small frame shivered. Seeing his distress the teenager withdrew his hands and held them up.

"I'm sorry please don't cry i'm not going to hurt you. Look i'm a prisoner just like you, you must have experienced a lot of pain if it's any consolation to you so have I." The teenager said.

With every word Naruto began to calm down and by the end of the sentence although he was still curled up in a ball the biju container had stopped crying and was staring up at the elder blond.

"Look kid i don't want to scare you, lets just be friends." The teenager said.

"F-Friends." Naruto responded confused, "You want to be my friend?"

"Yeah i want to be your friend." The girly-boy exclaimed then extending his hand he said, "My name is Deidara UN!"

"I'm Na-Naruto." the younger of the two introduced himself then taking Deidara's hand, he shook it.

* * *

A few days later in The Land Of Wind.

The moon shined brightly in the hot dry sky. Not a single cloud was in the sky; unless you counted a dust cloud or two floating about. The sand dunes moved in the wind and in a distance you could hear a wolf howling in the night.

Not a soul could be seen, well unless you consider the lone figure walking in the moving sand. From far he looked like a fat man with a really bad hunch back. He wore a big, black coat with red clouds printed on it. His face was covered with a piece of ragged cloth and his head was protected with a traditional Japanese hat.

He walked slowly under the silver light of the night. Suddenly his head snapped up and he stared unto the horizon. There about a thousand yards away stood a great and tall wall. A wall made of sand. The wall had a gate, a large steel gate then had a banner it read:

"WELCOME TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE SAND"

* * *

Ohhhh... cliff hanger what's going to happen? Please review i'd like to know what you guys think about this story so far.


	4. Sand Storm

Should I say it?

Do I have to say it?

Damn it I have to say it!

I don't own Naruto!

There you happy now fan fiction?

….

Sand Storm

The next few days like the days before had been a flurry of confusion for Naruto. He couldn't help but notice that his dark life had fallen into somewhat of a schedule. It's not like he was aware of the time. No. He had lost track of time long ago.

But after the events of his day had been repeated at least thrice he was mentally aware of what was going to happen next. His day (or was it night? It's easier to say the cycle of his pain, as he had unconsciously labeled it) always started the same way.

He would wake up from his dreamless sleep with as much energy as the day before (which was absolutely none). He would see nothing but darkness in his dreams and when he would wake he wasn't shocked to find the same. He would remember the horrors of the night before, the pain he would always fall asleep experiencing.

Then he would cry.

Naruto would be so caught up in his memories that he wouldn't notice the hands holding him. Unlike the cold hands that always tortured him these hands were warm and safe. Although the pair of these hands and their owner was as weak as Naruto, the twelve year old still felt secure in them.

"I'm dirty! I'm so dirty!" Naruto would wail.

"Shoo! You're not! Don't say that, you're not."

_At least, _Naruto would think, _I'm not alone anymore._

Indeed ever since their first encounter, Deidara had managed to somewhat preserve Naruto's diminishing hope. Looking back at the last four days, Naruto realized that no matter what; the elder blond had always made an attempt to protect him –even if it resulted in failure most of the time.

"But Deidara-donna how can you be so sure!" Naruto asked confused. If he wasn't dirty than what was he?

Yes Naruto had taken to calling the elder Blond his Donna…. Deidara could remember that day like it was yesterday. Unbeknownst to him it was just yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you awake?" Deidara asked in a partly concerned, partly panicked yet extremely strained voice.

Ever since Kabuto had dumped the partly bloody boy into the cell around two hours ago, Deidara had checked up on him and found that he was running a very high fever. Being denied his art and his freedom for so long he was going insane, and ironically Naruto was his only source of sanity.

_Seriously! _The artist thought, _when I get out of this those two fuckers are going to die._

Of course when he thinks 'fuckers' he means Itachi and Sasori. He planned on killing Orochimaru and Kabuto before he escaped anyways. Sasuke had also made it to his this death list. Originally he had nothing against his rival's little brother, but after he heard Naruto's story and Orochimaru's praises, he became dead set on killing the teme that gave nothing but pain to his otouto.

_Otouto? Where did that come from? _Deidara absently thought.

"Deidara?" A small voice brought him out of his inner dwellings. Out of a recently developed habit the said blonde pulled the boy closer to his chest.

"I thought you were dying. Un!" Deidara soothingly into Naruto's ear.

"I wish I was really dying." Naruto muttered softly, mostly to himself.

"Don't you ever say that! Un!" Deidara suddenly burst out. Naruto looked up to see the elder blonds' face turning red. It scared him to see his only companion like that. His smaller body began to shake with fear.

Although both boys were very week it was clear that Deidara was the bigger and stronger of the two. As Naruto tried to struggle out of his grasp, Deidara's grip on him tightened and the elder blond pulled his companion as close as possible to his chest.

Naruto for obvious reasons had recently developed a phobia towards physical contact. He found himself flinching whenever Orochimaru or Kabuto touched him. But ironically he would always cuddle with Deidara.

_Maybe that's because he's not an evil snake bastard. _Naruto would reason. But at this very moment Naruto wanted nothing more than to run fifty miles away from his friend's iron grip.

"Don't you dare Uzamaki Naruto! Yeah! Don't you ever say that again! Un!" Deidara screeched out. "If you ever speak like that ever again…. Then ill…. Ill fuck you harder than Orochimaru. Yeah!"

Having released his anger he froze in place as his mind finally registered what he had said. For a moment his grip on the younger blond loosened and Naruto took the opportunity to jump out of his arms and crawled away. The younger blond dragged himself to the other end of the cell and curled up into a ball silently shaking in fear.

"Na-na-Naruto?" Deidara managed to stammer out. But his only reply was a soft whimper that came from the other end of the cell. Slowly in the most non-threatening manner the Iwa-nin could manage he walked towards Naruto and bent down to his level. He tried reaching out to him but the younger Boy just retreated into himself.

"Please! I didn't mean it…" Deidara begged, "I didn't mean it like 'that'. You…. You're my only friend now. My only source of sanity in this hell. Please if you died than- than….. Than…"

Deidara couldn't say anymore as his voice cracked and tears flowed freely down his face. Naruto looked up from his fatal position. That slowly with shaking hand he reached out and touched a tear that was running down the teen's face. A sob escaped his lips and he clamped his mouth shut to prevent more from escaping.

After five minutes (or was it an hour?) Deidara took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Looking up the saw Naruto with an impassive look on his face. Deidara proceeded to look at his hands. The mouths frowning back at him. Than taking Naruto's hand (the one that had been suspended on his cheek) he held it firmly with both his larger ones.

"Naruto you're like a little brother to me. Over the past few days you have become my best friend. E-every time Kabuto takes me or Orochimaru takes you away from me I wonder if I would ever see you again." Deidara confessed.

"You- you really mean that?" Naruto asked in such a soft voice that the older blond nearly didn't hear the words. Then for the first time since he met the Uzamaki, Deidara saw a spark of hope flickering in the boy's eyes.

"Yes I mean each and every word. Un!" Deidara spoke slowly emphasizing each word to make sure Naruto understood.

"So does that mean that you're my Donna, Deidara?" Naruto asked.

"I did say that you are like an otouto to me. Yeah didn't I?"the second Deidara said that the younger blond made a jerky movement and hugged the teen.

"Does that mean you're my Donna?"

"Yes that means in you Donna Un!"

END FLASHBACK

Although they had only spent a week with one another the two blonds grew very close. Over the short time they spent together they came as close to becoming blood brothers as they possibly could. Deidara took the roll of an elder brother with excitement he never thought he possessed.

Just like an elder sibling he felt the natural instinct to protect and defend his younger brother. These feeling were new and foreign to Deidara. His father was head of the ANBU-explosive division back in Iwa and his mother being the clan head was too busy involved in politics, to teach him a thing or two about family.

Having being the only child of two high profile ninjas caused him to grow up like a proud, uncaring brat. Deidara himself had at one point admitted to Naruto, that thinking back at his childhood, he was some-what of a stuck-up snob.

Also the fact that he was a child protégé, who possessed one of Iwa most destructive Kekki Genkis and had made it to ANBU at the age of eleven, made him a proud-prick. Maybe that's why he had overestimated his powers; chased Itachi all the way to Ame and got caught up with Akatsuki in the first place.

Naruto, on his part was just simply happy that he found family. Back at home Iruka-Sensai was the only one who had ever come close to being family. He was his father-figure after all. Sasuke had come close to being a brother.

_If he really did see me as a brother,_ Naruto thought, _than he wouldn't have left me here for the snakes. _

Orochimaru's constant brain-washing had made the boy believe that his home, Konoha, had abandoned him. He was just the Kyuubi-brat after all why would any one care if he lived or died? What hurt Naruto even more was the thought that his adoptive grandparents, Tsunade and Jiraiya both seemed to have forgotten him.

The loneliness that thoughts like these brought along with them made Naruto stick to Deidara even more. Their bond had now reached a strange point. Naruto would often observe Deidara and try to see what aspects they held in common.

Deidara had sun-kissed hair; Naruto had sun-kissed hair. Deidara has blue eyes, Naruto had blue eyes. Deidara had tan skin, Naruto had tan skin. Deidara had a loud rough voice; Naruto had a loud rough voice. Itachi was Deidara's rival, Sasuke was Naruto's rival. With each detail the Uzamaki observed he realized that the elder blond and he really could pass as blood siblings.

However the two weren't so close as to discuss their dark secrets with one another. Naruto had heard the name Sasori coming from Deidara many times. Some times when his brother would be sleeping he'd mutter the name, other times when he was having a mental breakdown he'd scream out the name Sasori a couple of times.

But at one point curiosity had gotten the best of Naruto as he asked, "Deidara-donna, who's Sasori?"

This caught Deidara off guard. It was a simple innocent question yet the Iwa-nin didn't know why he pangs of fear and anger in his heart because of the name.

"Wh-why do-do you want to know?" He asked.

"You take his name a lot so I just wanted to know." Naruto replied innocently.

"Wh-what do you want to know about him. Un?"

"Who's Sasori?" Naruto repeated his question.

"He-he was my partner. Un." Deidara replied softly.

"What's he like?"

"Who's Sasori? He was puppeteer, from Suna. Also known as Sasori of the Red Sand….."

….SOMWHERE IN SUNA…

In the dark empty streets of the village hidden in the sand, a lone figure walked. The moon with it's silver hazy lights shimmered proudly in the night sky above. It was quite, not a single sound was made as the whole city slumbered after a day of hard work.

After the war the village had fallen into a crisis. The ninjas, they had no leader, the Kazekage was dead after all. So all the ninjas had gone to the Borders, to protect their country until a new leader was decided.

A soft wind blew and the lone figure looked up at his destination. A dome shaped house at the end of the street. Ironically the only house with the lights still on. Peeking in from the window the cloaked figure saw three siblings sitting round a table, having what seemed to be a very heated discussion.

"Baki as Kazekage! Ha-ha." Came a sarcastic female voice.

"Come on Temari what's wrong with sensei being the Kazekage?" asked a boy dressed in black.

"Kankuro have you finally lost what's left of your tiny mind?" the girl-Temari mocked.

"I mean seriously, Sensei and father have been close friends for years, he's definitely more suitable for this job." Kankuro reasoned.

"Just because they were friend doesn't mean that Sensei sat on father's lap and learnt politics." Temari countered.

"Well woman! You're the second best option." Kankuro yelled, "let's face it you've been Junín level for a long time, the only reason father held us back was because of that stupid alliance with Otokage."

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse to be Kazekage!" the fan user then proceeded to stant up and slams her fists on the table in a very Tsunade like manner. "I am not going to be Kazekage and neither is Baki and that's final."

With a hemp sound the only female in the room picked up a couple of scrolls from the table and walked up the stairs, probably going up to her room. Kankuro then followed her lead by crossing his arms over his chest and marching down a hall way all the while muttering about annoying sisters.

Gaara signed.

Over the past two months many thing had undergone a drastic change in his life. Also the pressure of having to cope with them was slowly eating him up from inside. Ever since the Chunin exams life had become a real mystery for the young sand user.

First he was nothing but Shakaku slave; obeying the demon's every command. Then Naruto came along; showed him the light, a better way to live. Over the one and a half month he had spent with his siblings in Konoha (after the invasion to help re-build it) Naruto had become his best friend, he had even introduced him to the rest of the genins in Konoha and all four teams would sometime be found having lunch together.

Gaara signed again. There were too many questions playing on his mind and Shakaku screeching wasn't helping one bit. Taking in a deep breath he got up and opened his door to the desert night outside. Messaging his temple with one hand, he stepped out and locked the door with the other.

Walking down the street numerous questions ran through his mind. How did that mission fail? How could Sasuke have become so strong? Why didn't he get there sooner? Where is Naruto? Why they find any leads on him? Why is Suna in such a weak state? Who is capable of being the next leader? What would Naruto have done if he were in this position? Could he step up? Could he handle being Kazekage?

_Could I become Kazekage? _Gaara questioned himself.

In his turmoil he did not notice that he had stopped walking. Nor the hunched back man standing next to him.

"I see your mind is in great turmoil young one." The stranger said. A pair of green eyes shifted to observe the speaker. Although Gaara didn't show it, he was quite surprised that a villager was talking to him; he had yet to earn their trust.

"With all that is taking place, how can anyone's mind be at peace?" the boy asked.

"Valid reason boy." Sasori grunted. Than faster than his sand could react a metal-like tail coated in purple liquid cut through the air, Gaara turned to face his attacker but instead felt warm liquid low down his cheek as the tail retreated back to the hooded figure.

Gaara raised his hand to his cheek and touched the newly formed cut and the blood flowing down it. His head began hurting again and for some reason he couldn't feel his limbs. He tried to focus on the man before him but the world around him began to spin.

Suddenly felt the sand rubbing against his face. When did he fall to the ground? Looking up he say the stranger laughing. He was mocking him! How dare he! And why couldn't he move? What had this man done to him? Was he paralyzed? The man then took his hand out his cloak. He was holding a cloth of some kind.

Then bending down he proceeded to tie the cloth around the boy's eyes.

After that Gaara became deprived of the world around him.

….

Well that's it for now folks. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
